ELLA O YO
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: Oneshot: "Después de la muerte de Kikyou, algunas cosas entre Inuyasha y Kagome deben ser aclaradas" Inuyasha


**"ELLA O YO"**

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_

_**Oneshot: **__"Después de la muerte de Kikyou, algunas cosas entre Inuyasha y Kagome deben ser aclaradas"_

Tenía que volver a casa, estar lejos de él. Me duele verlo sufrir, me duele el corazón y el alma que aun llore por ella, pero lo entiendo... la amaba tanto... aun la ama, es seguro.

Me miro en el espejo y veo mi reflejo. Estoy muy cansada... y horriblemente triste. Quise volver excusándome en descansar... mentira, sólo quería escapar... ya no quería seguir a su lado, sabiendo que a cada momento la recuerda a ella... tampoco podía yo... porque aun me culpo de su muerte... tenía que salvarla, debía hacerlo, tal vez no por ella, lo hubiera hecho por mi querido Inuyasha... y no pude... no pude...

Ahora pago mi incompetencia, Inuyasha sufre por ella... yo sufro por él...

Argg no debo torturarme más por esto... debo aceptarlo... nunca estaré en su corazón como lo esta ahora Kikyou. Ella fue la primera... la primera que él amó... seguro debe seguir amándola, no debo ilusionarme que no.

Yo la odiaba, la odiaba porque me lo quería arrebatar para llevárselo al infierno... y le temí... porque aun así lograba separarme de él cuando le daba la gana... sé que fue cambiando... la fría y desagradable Kikyou se fue convirtiendo en nuestra aliada... aquello más me atemorizó... sabía que Inuyasha se sentía orgulloso de su inmenso poder de sacerdotisa... ¿y yo? A fuerza de voluntad y corazón lograba salir adelante... y siempre fue ella... ella o yo...

"¿Ella o yo?", me hubiera gustado gritarle a la cara, siempre que volvía a mi lado mostrando su tristeza por haberla dejado... "¿ella o yo?... ¡Elige!... ¡Elige Inuyasha!"

Soy una tonta... seguro la hubiera elegido a ella porque... ¿qué soy yo?

La intrusa...

El estorbo...

La fuera de tiempo y lugar...

Cierto... el Sengoku no es mi tiempo... pero aun así me hubiera quedado por él... sólo si Inuyasha me lo pidiera... sólo si él quiere que este a su lado, lo haría, el Sengoku sería mi hogar... qué tonta, debe ser porque lo amo tanto que pienso estas cosas... noo, nunca me lo pediría... soy su amiga, su compañera, su aliada de batallas, la que incrementa su fuerza tal vez... pero la dueña de su corazón... no, esa no soy yo, esa es sólo Kikyou, aun después de muerta, aun que ya desapareció... me duele saber que él pensó en morir sólo para estar a su lado... obviamente no pensó en mi... si Inuyasha muere, yo moriría por él... al final somos tres almas enredadas... si una acaba, la otra es capaz de seguirla hasta la muerte... qué irónico... creo que en verdad la que sobra aquí... soy yo.

No debí volver a casa hoy, estoy sola, todos se fueron a la aguas termales... qué mal día elegí para volver... me siento más sola que nunca y pienso sólo cosas funestas... mejor debo dormir y olvidar el asunto por un momento... ¿qué estará haciendo ahora Inuyasha?... no puedo evitarlo... a veces quiero odiarlo por ocupar mi mente en él todo el tiempo... aun a pesar de que me hace daño, que me hiere el corazón con su indiferencia, aún así no puedo alejarlo de mí... soy una tonta...

&&&&&&&&

Se fue pero sé que es para no estar conmigo ¿cómo no darme cuenta, si yo mismo me odio cada vez que suspiro y veo que ella sabe por qué lo hago? No puedo evitarlo, sufrí por la muerte de Kikyou porque es imposible no llorar por aquella que tanto amé... recuerdo aquel tiempo cuando éramos ingenuos y egoístas... sólo por estar con esa mujer me hubiera convertido en humano y Kikyou... sólo quería ser normal, una mujer ordinaria... a veces pienso que quería darme la perla no para que viviésemos juntos, sino para deshacerse de esa horrorosa carga que consistía en custodiarla... ¿Quién sabe? Ansiaba ser como las otras mujeres, no sé... pero nuestras vidas fueron súbitamente cambiadas... nos dejamos engañar... yo no confié en ella y ella no confió en mi, por eso pagamos con nuestra muerte... al fin y al cabo... si nos hubiéramos realmente amado... nada de eso hubiera pasado...

Pero fuimos juguete de ese maldito... y el destino trajo una oportunidad para mi otra vez... cuando Kagome me despertó pensé que volvía al pasado... pensé que volvería a tener aquellos horribles sentimientos que tuve antes de quedar sellado... y no fue así... ella me devolvió a la vida... ella me devolvió el corazón que creí haber perdido...

¿Una nueva vida?... ¿una nueva oportunidad para mi?... ¿para vivir? No, no iba a caer otra vez en aquel juego del amor... debía reprimirme... además Kagome no era Kikyou... y yo amaba a Kikyou...

El destino fue cruel otra vez con nosotros... cuando ya todo parecía olvidado, cuando la pesadilla comenzaba a disiparse de mi mente, cuando comenzaba a sentir algo por mi nueva aliada... volvió a aparecer Kikyou... la que me selló sin dudar, "viva" o algo parecido, otra vez, sólo con deseos de matarme... y aún así sentí que sí, que bien podía llevarme al infierno con ella, porque ella y yo estábamos unidos por siempre... siempre ella y yo...

Pero no... Kagome me había salvado de la muerte, había sanado mi corazón ¿era justo dejarla por Kikyou? No, por supuesto que no... además había que vengar su muerte... aunque ella me odiase, yo vengaría su muerte, haría todo por aquella que amé... la primera que amé... y la primera que me amó...

Ahora y definitivamente ya no esta conmigo... pero es justo que se haya ido... tenía razón, su alma esta salvada... aunque hay veces en que aun no me conformo, no. Sé que realmente ella murió hace 50 años, que Naraku la mató... lo que ahora tuve entre mis brazos sólo fue un cuerpo hecho de huesos y barro, fue eso que besé por ultima vez para despedirme... pero me dolió que me dejara... mi pasado se fue con ella ahora... sin embargo debo seguir adelante... es cierto que pensé en morir sólo para seguirla... pero nuevamente Kagome me salvó... Kagome, Kagome... siempre salvándome de la oscuridad y del dolor... ¿y qué le doy yo a cambio? Nada, más sufrimiento... qué maldito estoy.

Hoy se fue, dijo que ya era hora de volver, no pude decirle nada ¿cómo iba a retenerla? Es mejor que se vaya, si Kagome debe tomar la función de Kikyou prefiero que se quede en su mundo a que arriesgue su vida como lo hizo ella... si vuelve a ocurrir una desgracia sé que ya no podría seguir adelante... sólo me queda Kagome... y es la única a quien quiero proteger... no volveré a cometer el error de antes, ahora confío, y sé que ella confía en mi... tal vez Kami Sama me ha dado una nueva oportunidad... tal vez ahora sí... ahora sí las cosas podrían resultar... Kikyou siempre será la primera... pero mi alma necesita redención... aunque no puedo ser egoísta, Kagome no es de este mundo, allá tiene familia y amigos... no, mi oportunidad ya pasó...

Me siento aterrado... sólo pensar en que Kagome tiene que tomar el lugar de Kikyou me asusta, sí, me asusta. Si Kagome estuviese en el lugar de Kikyou y tuviese que renunciar a su vida... si esto fuera a pasar, preferiría que se vaya a su mundo más allá del pozo y viviera ahí en paz. Tiene amigos y familia ahí, no estaría sola...

&&&&&&&&

Siento algo pesado en mi cuerpo, abro los ojos. Sé que es tarde ya, miro la cobija que cubre mis hombros y espalda, mi corazón comienza a latir violentamente sabiendo de inmediato que él esta ahí, cerca de mí. Alzo la cabeza, volteo y lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de estar tan sola... después de pensar que no le importo, esta ahí, vigilando mi sueño, como siempre...

- Despertaste...

Vino, vino por mi... estoy emocionada y no puedo evitarlo... sé que son cosas pequeñas, pero esos gestos mínimos para algunos son suficientes para mi... Inuyasha... Inuyasha...

- ¿Qué?... ¿qué?... ¿qué hice?

Esta asustado porque lloro. Sonrió apenas. Tonto Inuyasha.

- Viniste...

- Sí, toma.

El arco, el arco que recogí en el Monte Azusa. Él me dice que debo llevarlo siempre conmigo, que así se formará una conexión entre el arco y mi corazón. Así que no es un arma ordinaria... ¿vino para eso?... ¿sólo para eso?

De pronto veo que se va a la ventana ¿quiere irse?... ¿me quiere dejar sola otra vez? No puedo permitirlo, vino aquí, aquí se quedará, ni siquiera sé de donde lo tomé, supongo que de los cabellos, pobrecito, pero realmente no quiero que se marche... lo necesito esta noche...

Le digo que no hay nadie en casa y él me pregunta que porque no vuelvo entonces. No puedo aun... tengo clases mañana... y quiero ver a mamá, a Souta, al abuelo y mis amigos... no, no puedo aun volver...

- Kagome... a ti... te gusta este mundo ¿verdad?

Me sorprende esa pregunta. De pronto me doy cuenta de lo que realmente eso implica. Mi mundo, mi mundo no es su mundo. Le digo que sí, porque aquí están todos mis amigos y mi familia.

- ¿Qué te parece que antes que la pelea con Naraku termine te quedas aquí en tu casa?

No le entiendo. ¿Inuyasha diciéndome eso?... ¿él? No puede ser, él siempre me quiere en las batallas, lo sé ¿tendrá fiebre? No... no tiene... ¿por qué me habla así?... ¿le preocupo?... ¿yo?... ¿o soy un estorbo para él? Tal vez piensa que no seré útil en esa batalla... ya veo, sólo vino para decirme eso... para decir que me quedara... bien... que se vaya a los baños termales con los demás si eso quiere.

- Sólo... sólo pensé... que mientras estés bien y a salvo...

Ahhh entiendo... esta preocupado... debe pensar en Kikyou... sí, es por ella... pero no puedo, le hice una promesa a ella, ahora el resto depende de mi... siempre quise ser diferente a esa sacerdotisa, mi reencarnación, pero al fin y al cabo terminamos haciendo lo mismo, es mi destino, lo que ella no pudo concluir, debo hacerlo yo.

- Gracias, Inuyasha... tú, estabas pensando en mi...

No puedo evitarlo. Sólo ese gesto, sólo el que se preocupe por mi me llena el corazón de gozo. Me conformo con cosas tan pequeñas...

Me siento a su lado y recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro. Me gusta sentirlo así de cerca, es algo que solemos hacer cuando estamos a solas, como si nada ni nadie importara, sólo nosotros dos. Es algo tan íntimo y sincero. Yo busco apoyo, su protección, su cariño... a veces soy yo quien le da todo eso... y él me lo brinda o recibe sin oponerse... antes era tan esquivo, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos sin que se disgustara, ahora puedo estar de esta forma a su lado... me ha aceptado... ¿habré de alguna forma ganado? No importa ahora...

- Esta bien... siempre estaré contigo...

Se lo dije ¿y qué? Se lo he dicho mil veces, es mi corazón quien habla y es sincero estando a su lado, estaré con él siempre... nunca lo dejaré... no puedo... no quiero... y no me importa que siga amándola a ella, no importa realmente... quiero estar con Inuyasha... y él quiere estar con Kikyou... no importa... no importa...

De pronto tomó mi mano, me sorprende que haga eso... mi corazón se vuelve a acelerar, siento rubor en mis mejillas, cuando ladeo el rostro veo lo cerca que tengo sus ojos de los míos... no puede ser... esto es... ¿un sueño?

- Es por eso que... te protegeré con mi vida.

- Inuyasha...

No puedo decir nada más, apenas balbuceé su nombre. Creo que he retenido el aliento, lo miro y no puedo creerlo ¿dijo que me protegería con su vida?... ¿por qué? No soy Kikyou... bueno, sé que se preocupa por mi y todo pero... ¿me protegería con su vida?... ¡Tonta!... ¿de qué me sorprendo? Siempre me ha protegido con su vida... sí... siempre lo ha hecho... entonces... entonces ¿siente algo por mi? Debe ser amistad... cariño, bueno, cualquier cosa menos amor... seguro. Y aun así, sabiendo todo eso... ¿Por qué me emociona que este sosteniendo mi mano, mirándome a los ojos con tanta preocupación y diciéndome todo eso? Mis dedos se aferran a los suyos, quiero pensar... quiero creer que... un momento... estamos en esta posición... y solos ahora... siento que no puedo más... le diré lo que siento aunque lo sabe, no me importa, debo decírselo aunque piense sólo en Kikyou... ¿o ya no piensa en ella? Si me mira de esta forma, si esta diciéndome estas cosas entonces... se lo diré, se lo diré...

&&&&&&&&

¡Maldita Kagome!

Le dije que la protegería con mi vida ¡se lo dije con toda mi alma y la muy malvada me dio de cara contra el piso!

Pero... es cierto... sostuve su mano entre las mías para transmitirle que confiara en mi... sé que últimamente no soy yo... es decir... la sombra, el recuerdo de Kikyou nos persigue... a ella más que a mi.

Recuerdo a ese Youkai apestoso llamado Kaou, aquel que me hizo llorar lágrimas de sangre, sus palabras. El alma de Kagome estaba más herida que la mía... ¡ella sufría más que yo!... ¿por qué? Por mi... por que me veía sufrir... sé que sufre cuando estoy mal... aun sabiendo que lloro por ella, por mi primer amor...

No puedo olvidarme de Kikyou, fue la primera... pero sé que debo seguir adelante... hoy me he dado cuenta que si pierdo a Kagome, muero con ella. No puedo permitirme perderla... de verdad la protegeré con mi vida... lo haré.

Es el segundo día y debo esperar uno más. Uno más para que vuelva con nosotros y escuche esa risa graciosa tan escasa en este mundo. ¿Cómo podría soportar no volver a escucharla? Ella trae felicidad y esperanza a este lado del pozo, una chica frágil e indefensa que no le teme a nada porque confía en mi, en que la protegeré... en mi ¡ella confía en mi! Debo abrir los ojos, Kami Sama de verdad me esta dando una nueva oportunidad... la oportunidad de hacer las cosas correctamente esta vez... sin miedo, sin desconfianza, sin rencor...

Necesito verla, sólo para asegurarme que se encuentra bien. ¡Keh! Esta más segura a mi lado en este mundo que en el suyo estando sola... sonrió patéticamente... no puedo haber estado pensando eso... pero lo hago...

Todo es silencio en este mundo... pero las apariencias engañan, es peligroso, lo sé, existen una serpientes enormes que corren por toda la ciudad devorando gente, unas aves gigantes de metal que surcan el cielo y que ensordece los oídos con su estruendoso graznido... ella tiene que estar a mi lado... sin duda.

Abro la ventana y entró a su alcoba. Su aroma me envuelve, todo huele a ella y no sé porque mi corazón de pronto se tranquiliza. Miró su cama y la veo dormida, eso me hace sonreír. Soy muy tonto en realidad, me invento excusas sólo para estar cerca suyo.

Me acercó lentamente y me siento en el suelo, observándola dormir. Sé que siempre velo su sueño, me gusta hacerlo, me gusta sentir que confía en mi, en que la protegeré. Kagome parece no entender el significado de mis palabras... la protegeré porque muero sin ella, la protegeré porque... porque...

- ¿Inuyasha?

Ha despertado. Me cruzo de brazos aparentando tranquilidad, aunque desearía salir corriendo, no quería que me viera aquí, pensaría que la espío...

- No quería despertarte...

Pestañea varias veces y se incorpora, quedándose sentada. Tiene el flequillo desordenado, las mejillas rojas, los labios resecos... quiero acomodarle el flequillo. Me reprimo... otra vez.

Él esta otra vez aquí, mi corazón late fuerte nuevamente, como todo esta en silencio, pienso que puede escuchar como retumba. No, imposible. Me desconcierta que este aquí... no, debo tranquilizarme, ya antes ha velado mi sueño... soy feliz cuando hace esto... me siento tan... protegida... estoy segura que ningún chico de esta época hace lo que Inuyasha hace por mi... ¿cómo no voy a quererlo?

- ¿Pasó algo?

Ojalá me diga que no, porque entonces no hubiera sido obligación el tener que estar aquí...

- No, tranquila, sólo venía a ver como estabas.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Inuyasha... no deberías decirme esas cosas... no deberías tomarme la mano como lo hiciste ayer, ni mirarme de una forma que derrite mi corazón... soy débil ante ti, me rindo fácilmente porque llego a creer que mi amor es correspondido... y sé que no lo es...

Bajo mi vista triste, pero me detengo en su boca. Yo he besado esos labios antes... para convertirlo de nuevo en hanyou... yo lo besé y él me respondió... me costó asumir que lo hizo por agradecimiento, si él se hubiera convertido en ese temible Youkai estaríamos ahora todos muertos...

- Gracias...- Digo al fin, mirándolo fijamente-... por estar conmigo ahora...

- ¡Keh!... ¿A qué viene eso?

Sonrío. Tonto Inuyasha... haces como si no entendieras mis sentimientos... sé que lo sabes porque eres incluso capaz de adivinar lo que pienso con sólo mirarme... nuestra conexión ha llegado a ese punto... ¡Kami Sama! a veces somos sólo uno.

Me acerco y deslizo mi mano por su mejilla, me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Es cierto, esta vez estoy siendo más osada, no me recuesto a su lado ni lo abrazo como siempre lo hago cuando estamos solos.

- Gracias por decir que me protegerás con tu vida... sé que no quieres volver a sentirte culpable por otra muerte... – Él frunce el ceño-... lo sé... pero te lo agradezco.

Él toma mi mano, la que yo tenía en su mejilla y la encierra entre las suyas otra vez. Vuelvo a sentir el violento latido de mi corazón, su mirada vuelve a cambiar, sus ojos están fijos en los míos... Kami... otra vez... otra vez...

- ¡No!... ¡No es por lo que le pasó a Kikyou!... ¡Es por ti!... ¿no lo entiendes?... ¡Sólo por ti!

Me deja sin habla, lo miró desconcertada, poco a poco vuelvo a sentir un calor arrollador en mi rostro... debo ser como un tomate ahora... no me importa.

- Por... ¿por mi?- Musito apenas, casi a punto de llorar. Me siento demasiada emocionada por eso... vuelvo a emocionarme con cosas tan pequeñas... no, esto no es pequeño... esto es un paso enorme entre él y yo.

Me sonríe y acerca su frente a la mía, nunca hemos estado así ahora, casi podría lanzarlo lejos si alguien osara abrir la puerta de mi alcoba nuevamente... ni siquiera sabría como excusarme esta vez...

- Sólo por ti... Kagome...

Cierro los ojos pensando que tal vez... tal vez sigo soñando... o es el momento que tanto esperé. Podría llorar ahora, me siento muy emocionada y conmovida... sé lo que va a pasar y sucede. Siento el temblor de sus labios en los míos, retengo el aliento, me quedo paralizada ante lo que esta sucediendo... sus labios... sus labios se posan en mi boca con suavidad... hay un instante eterno en que no quiero que pase nada... con mi mala suerte es probable que justo ahora nos invadan los extraterrestres y todo quede en un beso frustrado. Pero los segundos pasan y los labios de Inuyasha me besan con suavidad, sin que nada más pase... suspiro rendida ante él...

Su boca se abre y atrapa la mía, aun sostiene mi mano, me obliga a acercarme más a él, estoy rendida, me besa con vehemencia y yo le respondo... lo he soñado tanto tiempo...

- Ka... Kagome...- Susurra entre mis labios con íntimo candor.

Lo he esperado por tanto tiempo... quiero llorar, pero suspiro y siento mi corazón llenándose de amor que le daré sin condición.

Me siento avergonzada ahora. Pero sé que no debo estarlo. Lo enfrento mirándolo a la cara y alejando mi mano de las suyas. No me dijo Kikyou... eso significa algo...

- Gracias por venir a verme...- Digo al fin, sonriendo agradecida.

Me mira un instante eterno y luego él también sonríe. ¡Kami sama!... ¿siente lo mismo que yo ahora? No puedo creerlo... no puedo...

- No quiero marcharme...- Dice al fin.

Su confesión me sobresalta. La sonrisa de boba que tengo se ha transformado en este rostro lleno de estupefacción.

- ¿No?

- Necesito estar contigo...

Esta vez creo que el corazón va a salir disparado por mi pecho. Enrojezco de pies a cabeza. ¡No puede ser!

Antes que pueda reaccionar vuelve a besarme, esta vez con descontrolado ímpetu. Caigo entre mis almohadones y él me aprisiona con su cuerpo. Es pesado y duro y no soy capaz de resistirme. Siento su lengua acariciar la mía, deslizarse por mi paladar, acariciando incluso mis dientes, creo que moriré ahora mismo, pero no puedo detenerlo... ¿no puedo o no quiero?

Sus besos me dejan sin aliento, sus caricias me queman el cuerpo, estamos desnudos, yo no me opuse a eso, me murmura en el oído que me quiere, que me ama... y que si algo me sucede moriría... le creo, yo sé que esta vez es sincero... por eso le daré lo más preciado que tengo... seré solo para él... y sé que en esto, al menos... yo soy la primera.

Me estremezco cada vez que siento su boca en mi piel, cada vez que me toca quiero gritar pero no puedo... todos están en casa ahora... ¡Kami Sama! qué estamos haciendo... qué estamos haciendo...

Vuelven sus besos a mi boca, me estremezco de pensar en lo que viene, esta ansioso, excitado, igual que yo, no podría detenerme en este minuto, quiero tenerlo junto a mi, sentir el instante en que seamos realmente uno, en que su cuerpo se funde con el mío... y sucede... encrispo mis manos en su espalda, tal vez lo herí porque tuve que reprimir el grito de placer que me causó. Vuelve a decirme palabras llenas de amor... suenan tan natural en Inuyasha... y yo pensé que jamás las oiría... soy la primera, me lo jura entre murmullos... sonrío porque ya lo sabía.

Puede que Kikyou haya sido la primera mujer que él amó en este mundo... pero soy yo quien ahora tiene su corazón... fue a mi quien le brindó todo lo que tenía...

Se queda a mi lado hasta que amanece, se levanta y se viste. Hemos acordado que iré al colegio y que él me esperará, como siempre, en el pozo. Las cosas son distintas ahora, pienso, cuando me acerco a la ventana y lo veo alejarse hasta la pagoda en donde esta la unión de su mundo con el mío...

Aun siento sus caricias y sus promesas... sé que puedo confiar en lo que dice... sé que es sincero... esta noche fue sólo mío... me dio todo... todo sin condición...

Kikyou fue la primera en su vida y eso no lo puedo cambiar, pero ella ya no esta ahora en su corazón... ahora, sólo estoy yo.

**FIN**

* * *

_**N/A**: Es el primer one shot que escribo, tenía que hacerlo, mis manos no pueden estar quietas jeje... mi fic Nº 17, como pasa el tiempo... bueno, esta vez **extraje cosas del manga y de la película 2 de Inuyasha**, como habrán notado. _

_Del manga, el **capítulo 465** cuando muere Kikyou, del **capítulo 472**, en donde InuYasha llora lágrimas de sangre y se da cuenta que Kagome tiene el alma más herida que él, y del entrañable **capítulo 492**, que es donde deriva esta historia, cuando nuestro hanyou le dice a ella que la protegerá con su vida... lo demás es invento mío jaja... espero les haya agradado, es una alternativa... _

_Gracias a todas por leer hasta aquí, nos veremos en otra oportunidad, cuídense mucho, besos y cariños a todos._

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_

_04 de Marzo de 2008.- _


End file.
